


E is for Electricity

by TrashBunny



Series: Hiccup/[character] Kink Alphabet [5]
Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collars, Electricity, Electrocution, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBunny/pseuds/TrashBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagur always thinks of new exciting and mildly concerning ideas to experiment with in the bedroom, Hiccup loves to play along but sometimes he is truly surprised with what his impulsive boyfriend comes up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E is for Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> Don't try this at home kiddos :V

“Dagur there is no way in hell that I'm letting you put that on Toothless!” Hiccup yelled, his brow furrowed with contempt at the taller boy. No one harms his best friend. Not even his boyfriend.

Hiccup knew that Dagur didn't like his dog but still how could he even think of putting something so cruel and harmful on an animal, especially Toothless, he was the sweetest big black dog around. Hiccup was furious but Dagur just stood there in front of him, he had just gotten home and now he was grinning with a small box reading 'electric dog training collar' in his hands, Hiccup also noted how the collar was meant for large dogs and it was a strong model. Really though aren't those illegal nowadays? Hiccup wondered in his fury.

“Now now, Hiccup, you really shouldn't be talking to me like that.” Dagur spoke smoothly. “Especially since this collar isn't for that mutt. It's for you love.” The ginger grinned.

Hiccup swallowed suddenly his anger faded away in knowing that his beloved dog was in no danger and the feeling was replaced with a mixture of fear and curiosity. 

“B-beg your pardon?” 

 

Soon enough the couple where in their bedroom. They where both sitting on the bed, still fully clothed; Hiccup in a sweater and dark jeans and Dagur in a tank top and his own torn up and frayed jeans. 

“This'll be fun. Don't worry.” Dagur added with a chuckle.

Hiccup did not speak he only looked at his boyfriend with a small apprehensive grin. His heart was beating fast in his chest, a little voice in his brain telling him this was probably a bad idea. Then again that's what everyone said about dating Dagur. Now here he was allowing the ginger to run his fingers over his face and pet his hair. 

“That's a good boy.” Dagur praised in a smooth low voice.

Hiccup rolled his eyes but he did enjoy the praise. Dagur was always one to shower Hiccup is praise and affection. Everything Hiccup did was cute or remarkable, even if that thing he was doing was panting desperately into the bed while the other boy thrusts hard into him. Dagur was an odd one.

Though now his logic was starting to outweigh his curiosity. Really if this was supposedly banned in a few countries because of animal cruelty, should Hiccup really be putting it around his own sensitive neck and allowing the trigger to fall in the hands of his loving yet very power hungry and sometimes over the top boyfriend. Sure he's let Dagur do other things to him that they have both enjoyed, but high voltage electricity? Was this really a good idea?

“I don't know if this is such a good idea Dagur.” Hiccup stumbled out as Dagur adjusted the collar around Hiccup's neck. The collar's material scratched at his neck and the metal box was cold on his Adam's apple. But the mild discomfort of the collar was not his main concern.

“Nonsense babe, you'll do great and anyway you always look so good when I collar you.” Dagur mused. Hiccup bit his lower lip. 

Dagur kissed Hiccup's lips in reassurance. “We'll start on the smallest setting for your delicate little baby face okay?” 

Okay how bad could it really be? Hiccup's been shocked before in his workshop, he knew what it felt like.

“...Yeah okay.” He murmured. 

Dagur beamed with joy. “Besides Hiccup my dear, in the end, I'm the boss.” He smirked then took out the small controller and turned it on the smallest setting. 

A small jolt took Hiccup by surprise. He yelped and jumped up from where he was kneeling. It did not really hurt as much as it just took the boy by surprise and he wasn't expecting the sensation. Hiccup felt his face warm along with his neck. It kind of tingled.

“Oh ho ho, that was good, you jumped like three feet in the air!” Dagur announced half laughing.

Hiccup wondered if this had indeed been a bad idea.

He watched Dagur turn the dial up a setting, he practically froze in anticipation for the shock. When Dagur pressed the button Hiccup couldn't help but yelp once again. This time it was more than just a surprise, he felt a current of electricity start at the box on his neck and tremble out of his body. 

Hiccup thought that the tingling making it's way out kind of felt good, it made his muscles almost loosen and he kind of wanted to try it again so he did not protest just yet.

Hiccup didn't know if he would come to regret that discussion.

Dagur had increased the power once again, he increased it enough so that it felt like an actual electrical shock. As if he put a piece of metal into an electrical plug and kept holding it there. A shock that hurt and burned at the skin on Hiccup's neck, the shocks made him shake and shiver, they made his face hot and sweat drip. But the best part of the shocks is that the pain made Hiccup moan and cry out. That the itch that remained only made Hiccup want more. Soon enough he felt as if the aftershocks and the tingling sent waves straight to his dick. He felt his blood flow downward.

Hiccup noticed that Dagur was sporting his own growing bulge in his jeans. It figured, Dagur loved being in control and in power, the power he had over his boyfriend was his favourite thing to abuse.

“You look so good.” Dagur said after delivering another harsh shock.

After another period of shocks Hiccup was a sobbing mess on the bed sheets, shaking, covered in sweat and whimpering. He was dizzy and his head felt light and pounding. He felt his skin burning painfully under the collar, the electricity was giving him tremors as his heart beat faster and faster in rapid repetition. 

Dagur was one to push limits and go overboard, but Hiccup was honestly surprised that Dagur had stopped on his own accord. He sat down next to the trembling freckled boy and rubbed his back. 

“You did beautifully Hiccup!” Dagur spoke excitedly. “I have another idea! Sit up!”

Hiccup sniffled, tears in the corner of his eyes, he pulled himself up to look at his boyfriend. He shook slightly, the electricity still coursing through his small body. He was light headed and not really thinking about anything at the moment other than obeying his boyfriend's command. 

Dagur pulled Hiccup closer to him by pulled at the back of his head. He kissed him aggressively, Hiccup tried to kiss back but he was disoriented from the shocks. Dagur licked and bit and pulled at Hiccup's lips, the ginger was getting more into the kissing and didn't seem to mind how his boyfriend was basically a panting trembling doll. 

Dagur found his way into Hiccup's mouth. He still held the remote in his hand, and daringly he pressed the button to deliver a shock to the both of them while they had their tongues in each others mouths. 

The shock was smaller than the last one he had received though Hiccup still almost bit down on Dagur's tongue. The dominant boy broke the kiss and his eyes looked into the other's. Hiccup's emerald green eyes where slightly glazed over. 

“That was exciting!” Dagur chuckled. “I love how you taste babe, and god I love the way you're looking at me right now, you get me so fucking hard!” Dagur beamed. His words so honest it was almost innocent.

Hiccup felt a flutter in his chest from the words and twinge in his stomach as an aftershock made it's way out. He gave Dagur a toothy smile, his head still dazed. 

“Okay I know what we're going to do next!”

Dagur took the collar off from around Hiccup's neck, revealing dark discoloured skin and burn marks from where the prongs had touched. Hiccup noticed Dagur's pale eyes glittering at his neck, though he felt a small relief at the removal of the collar. 

Hiccup allowed Dagur to move him up on the bed. He allowed him to take off his sweater (Dagur received a few static shocks from the wool) and kiss his chest as he fiddled with his jeans. He only winced when Dagur bit at the junction where his neck met his collar; he sighed softly as a lovely bruise was drawn up on his skin. 

As Dagur kissed and nipped he made quick work of getting Hiccup's jeans off. He was bare beneath his lover. Dagur soon joined him. 

Hiccup remained up near the head of the bed, splayed out for Dagur, feeling a bit more composed in his head after the shocks. Dagur was down near the freckled boy's hips, he was doing something, Hiccup looked to see Dagur was readjusting the collar, he made the loop smaller and made to fit it around Hiccup's half-hard cock. 

“D-Dagur!” He didn't mean to stutter so much but what remained of the shocks made his voice box vibrate and feel weird.

Dagur kept doing what he was doing. “You'll be fine Hiccup, it'll feel great!” 

Hiccup was worried, was Dagur going to electrify his dick off? He could take pain yes, he liked too, but he didn't want to loose his dick. Hiccup panicked. But oddly enough Dagur's words soothed him, he did not protest again, letting his head drop back down and went along with Dagur continuing his plans of putting the shock collar on Hiccup's cock. He focused on centering his dizzy head. 

It was still better than putting the collar on Toothless, Hiccup thought.

Dagur sat back on his heels admiring what he has done to his boyfriend. He had secured the shock collar on Hiccup's length, the small box that gives the shocks was directly on his shaft. Hiccup could feel the still warm prongs. He remained lying back and questioned his life choices. Though he did not have long to think, Dagur was pressing the button again.

The collar shocked and vibrated Hiccup's length, he cried out at the sensation. All of the electrifying and sizzling pain he felt earlier was now on his most sensitive place. Hiccup's face flushed brightly, his heart beat incredibly fast and he panted out between cries. His dick was soon forced to full hardness from the stimulation of the collar. 

Hiccup throbbed and it was hot and burning but it also felt so wonderful. Dagur was delivering him harsh shocks with the collar with very short breaks, they vibrated up his cock base and sparked. It hurt but it was making his sensitive bodypart ache with want and a fire started in his middle which only grew from the electricity. The brunette was soon sobbing again.

The other boy in control, just grinned and kept the pleasure/pain going for his boyfriend. Hiccup was too busying grasping at the sheets and stuttering out moans to notice that Dagur was plenty hard and had started to stroke himself at the scene of it all. 

Dagur was getting relentless, he kept the current going, kept the shocks sending warm sparks in Hiccup's middle and bright flashes behind his eyes as he got more and more light headed from it all. The shocks turned his flushed flesh even redder and the prongs left burn marks below but the endorphins he felt in relief to the pain made it all worth it. 

He wanted to touch himself but he couldn't really manage that with the high voltage shocks causing him to spasm. It was all getting too much, Hiccup couldn't take much more of this, his mind was starting to fade.

In one of the intervals where Dagur was not shocking his little brunette Hiccup managed to moan out Dagur's name hoping maybe the dominant boy would take the device off so they could finish the job, it was tight around his base, which made it difficult to get some relief and he wondered if he would even be able to orgasm with it on as it was tight and well it was blocking, like a cock ring. But Dagur just looked at him, one hand holding the remote and the other rubbing his own hard length, he had a different idea; he wanted to see Hiccup come from the electric collar alone.

And he planned to see it happen. Which honestly would not take much more, Hiccup was just not expecting it be possible, given the pressure around his base and his experience with cock rings. 

Though his thoughts quickly faded when Dagur pressed down on the trigger and predictably sent more volts into Hiccup's throbbing cock. Hiccup was so hot and flushed and the device tingled and vibrated as well sending him shocks it was all enough to finally send him over the edge and into a painful euphoria. He cried out in sobs when he came, sparks where felt all over his trembling body and he grasped tightly at the sheets, moaning between sobs. Dagur let off the power and let Hiccup ride out his release with the aftershocks. Despite the device being tight around him, it did not prevent him from sputtering out on his on waist and hips. 

The smaller boy was left panting heavily in the shadow of his orgasm. He still twitched and tremored in a mixture of pleasure/pain and electricity.

The display was what helped Dagur reach his own release, he brought himself over and spilled onto Hiccup's chest and lower body. Dropping the controller on to the bed. 

Dagur heaved hard for a few minutes while Hiccup's body calmed down. 

After Dagur calmed, he unfastened the shock collar from Hiccup's now flaccid dick and set it aside, giving it no mind. 

Just like his neck; Hiccup's dick had a set of burn marks from the stokes. But in this moment Hiccup didn't care. He was in an after orgasm bliss. 

Hiccup was exhausted, he didn't realize how much being electrocuted took out of you. He wondered if his heart would ever go back to beating at a normal pace.

Hiccup was almost too drowsy but he vaguely noticed Dagur clean the fluid off of his body, lay down next to him and pulled the covers over them both. He was half asleep when he heard Dagur speak enthusiasticly about what they just tried. Hiccup just mumbled a sleepy reply and drifted off. Dagur held him close and soon followed.

 

In the morning Hiccup felt his neck and lower area ache. He was alarmed when he looked in the mirror and not only noticed the hickeys but the burn marks on his neck. He groaned, remembering what he and Dagur had done, but then he remembered how great his orgasm was and he supposed it wasn't so bad. 

Though he was a bit more then mildly concerned when Dagur had later showed him an electrical device he found on a specialty kink site. Something with glass electrode plugs and wires and cords that was called something like 'The Skrill'. It was neon purple and very scary and frankly Hiccup worried where it was suppose to go exactly. He almost ran out of the room when Dagur said that they could find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously don't do this.


End file.
